


Dot Dot Dash

by Leverus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221b, Baker Street, John Watson - Freeform, Leverus, London, M/M, Morse Code, One Shot, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Swearing, dot dot dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leverus/pseuds/Leverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning in 221b tensions are running high as Sherlock is struggling to solve a case and John is tired of his bad moods. (One Shot, Mild Swearing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dot Dot Dash

John stepped out of the shower, stopping for a second to enjoy the smell of his new shampoo. Hastily though, he covered himself up with a rough, beige towel that he had owned since before his time in Afghanistan, knowing that Sherlock had the tendency to barge in without knocking. After he was dry and vaguely presentable he got dressed in a simple brown trouser, red striped shirt and matching cardigan combination, unsure for a while of whether he liked the ensemble but decided to keep it because he was feeling too lazy to choose anything else.

Sherlock was already up which was strange because, John checked his watch, it was seven thirty on a Sunday morning. He decided not to question his flatmates early rising because he didn't want Sherlock to think he thought it was a bad thing so instead he offered him tea which Sherlock politely declined, as usual. John proceeded to make a cup for himself anyway. 

“What are you reading?” Asked John casually after noticing the newspaper neatly laid on Sherlock's lap.

“A newspaper John, even your insignificant powers of deduction are up to that.” He was in a bad mood. 

“I meant,” John paused to take a breath, “What specifically within the newspaper are you reading?"

Sherlock stayed silent for a while but eventually replied with, “An article.” 

John closed his eyes at this response and bit back the words. He sat down in his chair and flicked the TV on to which Sherlock complained about the noise so he was forced to turn it off. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Sherlock stood up and took his phone from his pocket.

“Who're you calling?” 

“No one, I'm texting.”

“For fucks sake Sherlock.” John muttered under his breath. Sherlock was caught off guard by this comment and returned his phone to his pocket, focusing his attentions on John. 

“I've upset you.” He stated.

John looked around at him in sarcastic surprise, “Quite the deduction.”

Sherlock continued to stare at his flatmate not knowing what to do next until it occurred to him to sit down opposite him so they could talk. When no words came to either of them Sherlock began tapping out a message on the table next to him.

'I'm Sorry.” He wrote in Morse code on John's desk. John listened and tried to fend of a smile, not wanting Sherlock to know he was forgiven so he simply tapped back.

“Good.”

Sherlock's face fell at this until he realised John was teasing him and he smiled. They spent the next hour or so talking about a case they had been working on, it wasn't one they had got very far with and it was the main reason Sherlock had been so stressed. Sherlock continued to tap his fingers on John's desk whilst they spoke and it took a moment of silence before John realised what he was tapping. 

“I love you.” 

John paused and put down his nearly empty cup of tea before replying with,

“I love you too you stupid git.”


End file.
